Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous emergency braking system and a method for recognizing a pedestrian therein, and more particularly, to an autonomous emergency braking system and a method for recognizing a pedestrian therein, which generate a pedestrian detection signal that is not included in a detection signal of a radar sensor and recognize a pedestrian by performing fusion with respect to the pedestrian, when the pedestrian is located adjacent to a counterpart vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, a braking system operates to recognize a pedestrian ahead by using a camera and a radar sensor, determine a risk of collision with the pedestrian by measuring a distance and a relative speed with respect to the pedestrian, and avoid the collision when it is determined that there is the risk of the collision.
Many applications and publications (for example, Korean Patent Registration No. 206239 issued on Apr. 7, 1999) disclose technologies for warning of collision between a vehicle and a pedestrian.
In addition, many applications (for example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0012180 published on Feb. 9, 2012) disclose autonomous emergency braking systems. The autonomous emergency braking system refers to a system that recognizes a vehicle ahead and an obstacle (for example, a pedestrian) during the traveling of a vehicle and performs emergency braking when it is determined that there is a risk of collision, thus preventing a collision accident.
An existing autonomous emergency braking system recognizes a vehicle and a pedestrian through fusion of a camera and radar sensors. When a pedestrian stands beside the vehicle, a radar signal of the vehicle is stronger than a radar signal of the pedestrian, and therefore, the radar signal of the pedestrian is absorbed into the radar signal of the vehicle. In this case, the existing autonomous emergency braking system performs fusion on only the radar signal of the vehicle, without fusion on the radar signal of the pedestrian. Thus, the pedestrian may not be recognized.
Therefore, there is a need for an autonomous emergency braking system capable of resolving non-fusion of a pedestrian even when the pedestrian is located adjacent to a vehicle.